


Game of Chance

by cyanically



Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, First Time, Sexual Content, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winning at strip poker turns out to be more than Churi bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasshii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasshii/gifts).



“Strip.”

“You are shitting me.”

“That’s how the game is played, Furukawa-san. Now strip.”

Airi grumbled under her breath about cheating bastards and damn bullies as she scooted off the bed reluctantly to remove her very last scrap of clothing.

Clearly catching every epithet hurled at her, Akane just lifted a hand to cup her ear in feigned puzzlement. “Eh? What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“Nothing!” Airi snapped grumpily and whirled to face away from her captain as she bent down to pull her panties off.

For all her smug bravado and façade, Akane couldn’t help but gape stupidly at the sudden view of Airi’s perfect and very naked behind. And the five seconds she was bent way over meant that Akane could see something else she really should have averted her gaze from.

Airi turned back; her face flushing and arms crossed in front of her naked chest and Akane’s mouth snapped close, her face an impassive mask again. “One more round! I can’t believe you can keep winning like this!” Airi insisted with a pout.

“But you don’t have anything left to give me,” Akane said, patting the pile of clothes next to her. “And that’s mine, I believe.” She gestured at the pink cotton underwear in Airi’s hand.

“No way.” Airi flushed even deeper and tucked her underwear into her bag hastily. She grabbed a pillow to preserve whatever last shreds of dignity she had left.  “Now deal again. I’m definitely gonna win this round and get my clothes back.”

“But what if you lose again?” Akane asked tentatively.

“Then this body is yours!” The dramatic declaration was clearly made in jest but Akane couldn’t help but feel her already racing heart stop a little at Airi’s earnestness.

「この体はあなたのものです」

With shaking hands, Akane shuffled and dealt the cards quickly, not certain if she could afford to win this round and still maintain any semblance of propriety.

Akane lifted her cards to her and expertly fanned them out one by one with a silent prayer. She bit the inside of her cheek when she saw a pair of nines and almost swore as she revealed the very cards she didn’t want to see- Rena and Jurina smiling perfectly at her as befitted their statuses as double SKE Aces.

Given Airi’s unlucky streak tonight, it seemed highly unlikely that she would be able to top Akane’s two pair. Glancing over at Airi who was being extremely adorable as she lifted her own cards with deliberate effort as though doing that would somehow change her hand.

“I guess since you can’t bet or raise, we might as well call it after drawing,” Akane suggested. “Hold or draw?”

“No, wait! If you lose, then you gotta strip everything.”

For a brief moment, Akane had considered swapping out her Aces or folding but if that meant she had to get naked with Airi, then it was just a fucking bad idea at this point.

“What? You’re already naked, Airin- what if I win?”

“I- I guess then I’ll dance or something.”

Akane swallowed at the thought of Airi dancing naked. It wasn’t as though she hadn’t seen her friend naked before, but this was very different from taking a bath together. “Uh, well then I guess I hold.”

An undecipherable flash of emotion played across Airi’s face at Akane’s decision. “Okay, then I’m going to change one card.” Airi discarded a card and Akane dealt her a new one from the deck.

“Show hand.” Akane placed her cards on the bed- pair of nines, pair of Aces and a ten of spades.

She held her breath as Airi laid her cards down one by one. A ten of diamonds. The Jack, Queen, King of diamonds followed suit and Akane was about to have a minor coronary when Airi laid the last card down. A two of hearts.

Akane released the breath she was holding in an explosive burst of mild expletives- she didn’t even know if she was more relieved or disappointed at the outcome. Airi’s head was hung low as she winced sheepishly, her almost royal flush lay out in front of her like so many failures.

“So close~” Airi lamented, face now hidden in her hands.

“It’s okay, Airin- it’s just a game. You don’t have to-“

“I’ll dance.” Came the abrupt and insistent interjection.

And who was Takayanagi Akane to stop her team members’ proactive determination to improve their dancing? Besides, they were just learning the choreography for their latest single and it was vital to get as much practice as possible.

Right?

The opening strains of Utsukushii Inazuma played tinnily from Akane’s iPod and she felt like dying already. This was so wrong, but Akane could not help herself but let it happen- it was already all she could do to keep breathing normally. She crossed her legs and sat on the edge of the bed to watch Airi dance.

Akane’s mouth fell open as Airi sank to her knees and performed the dance set for the first row, her slim and very bare legs extending in time to the music before effortlessly getting back up onto her feet while moving her hands up her torso seductively.

‘This wasn’t in the choreography,’ was all Akane’s unfocused mind supplied.

Airi was flushed all over, but she kept dancing determinedly, moving closer until she was dancing right within arms reach of Akane. In a brief moment of clarity, Akane thought to stop this madness before- something- happened.

‘Was the dance always this- ero?’

One hand clasped to the back of her neck, Airi’s back arched as she gyrated her hips with a slow deliberate roll and Akane’s gaze followed her other hand which trailed downward-

“Oh my fucking god.”

Akane’s vision literally went white when Airi touched herself and her mind blanked out.

The next thing she knew, she was flat on her back on the bed squashing the playing cards from the fateful game of strip poker that led to this and Airi was on top of her somehow. Airi’s blushing face was buried in the crook of her neck, her short, hot breaths warming Akane’s skin.

“Churi,” Airi lifted her mouth close to Akane’s ear to whisper breathily into it. “I- I’m- Please.” Airi’s hips undulated against Akane, clearly stating her intent.

“I don’t know, Airi- we shouldn’t- oh god.“ Akane moaned as Airi bit down on the hollow of her throat and sucked gently. Her mouth set about to discover every sensitive spot on Akane’s jaw, ear and neck.

Despite herself, Akane trailed her hands down Airi’s back to grasp her waist and pull the girl closer to fit into her body, creating the much-needed pressure that Airi willingly pressed down against.

Their lips met and they kissed- it was nothing like the playful press of lips they shared on a sudden whim of affection after concerts or during rehearsals. Akane’s hands moved to cup Airi’s face, drawing the girl into a sensual kiss that was fully reciprocated.

With their mouths still connected, Airi pushed the hem of Akane’s tee shirt up and she groaned into Akane’s mouth as her hands made contact with the soft bare skin. Long, sensitive fingers slid under the impeding fabric of Akane’s bra to caress the hidden flesh beneath, Airi’s artistic mind mapping out the softness and memorizing every curve as she touched Akane all over.

Akane moaned as she felt the almost overwhelming sensation of Airi’s bare chest brushing against hers, over and above the exploring fingers on her skin. They finally parted from the kiss, breathing harshly against each other’s mouths.

“Akane, please-” Airi husked, her body rocking urgently against Akane’s. “Don’t stop.” It was too late to stop and Akane was too far gone to even contemplate stopping now.

In a clumsy, frenetic attempt to divest her clothing with Airi still atop her, Akane finally pushed the other girl off and rolled them both over so that she was now on top. She yanked her top off as Airi tugged at her shorts. Akane was kneeling between Airi’s legs as she kicked her bottoms off at last.

Airi immediately wrapped her legs, trained from years of dancing, around Akane’s now naked waist and pushed up even as her arms reached out to pull her lover down to her.

They cried out in unison at the sensation of finally having their bare skin pressed pleasurably against each other. Airi was pressing the center of her need against Akane desperately and she was being matched movement for movement, their bodies driven to the edge of climax merely on the friction alone.

It was only until Airi slipped her hand between their bodies did Akane slow down, her face a mask of confusion at the sudden motion. Until she lost whatever little rational thought left when Airi slid her fingers across her clit and stroked her entrance, probing gently.

“Oh, fuck.” Akane’s head fell forward to rest on Airi’s shoulder, her breathing harsh and labored.

“I love you, Akane,” Airi whispered against Akane’s temple, placing a gentle kiss there. The quietly uttered words took a minute to penetrate through Akane’s pleasure-induced haze and she lifted her head to look at Airi.

The moment their eyes met, Airi pushed into Akane, gasping at the tight heat surrounding her finger. Akane cried out, her face contorted in pleasure and she bucked against this entirely new sensation between her legs. Airi slid into Akane again, adding another finger, just to hear her keen.

“Is this okay?” Airi asked, holding herself still inside Akane.

“Yes, feels- so good.” Akane rocked against Airi’s hand, moaning as she moved against the intrusion. Airi shifted slightly to get a better angle as she thrust deeper into Akane, setting a steady rhythm while grazing the hard clit with her thumb.

Dimly, Akane contemplated if she was capable of reciprocating the pleasure Airi was giving her somehow, but it was all she could do to stay suspended above Airi right now. She was just so close, she was going to come- her body tensed in anticipation as her eyes lidded close and her jaw clenched.

When Airi let out a deep, guttural moan, Akane looked down at her lover. The irresistibly erotic sight of Airi rubbing herself furiously with her other hand pushed her over the edge, her climax tearing through her and a cry came from her parted lips.

Airi slid deft, practiced fingers over her own sex, stroking the sensitive spots that quickly brought her to orgasm as she felt Akane clenching and throbbing around her fingers.

They lay panting, Akane’s weight now resting on Airi as they regained their breath. Staring down in wonder at her best friend, now turned lover- Akane was caught between wanting to laugh or cry at how this situation happened.

“Airin, you-“ Akane sighed, resting her forehead against Airi’s before she continued. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know,” came the almost impudent response.

Akane settled for laughter instead- the emotional release almost as cathartic as the physical one had been. “You brat.” She rolled off Airi, landing into the pile of cards. “Ow.”

Pulling the offending card that was digging into her neck, she recognized it as the one Airi discarded during that final round. Akane flipped it over and saw herself staring back at her- the Ace of Diamonds.

“Waitaminute,” Akane squinted at the card and then over at Airi. “Didn’t you have the four consecutive diamonds- why did you toss this? You had a whole royal flush in your hand!”

Shamefaced, Airi immediately cuddled into Akane’s side, blushing hard. “Because if I won then I wouldn’t have been able to…” Her voice trailed off, muffled as she mumbled into Akane’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Seduce you,” Airi repeated loudly. “I wouldn’t have been able to seduce you!”

Akane’s mouth hung open as she regarded Airi in shock. “Why- why would you even want to seduce me?”

“Because I love you, you idiot. And you’re always so proper and… and you never do anything.”

“Well, I’m going to do something to you right now.” Akane growled, climbing back on top of Airi.

———

She always forgets not to offer the deck of cards when they go for trips or sleepovers and someone suggests a card game. People always ask Airi why some of the cards are so crumpled and ratty looking, especially the Ace of diamonds.

Airi just couldn’t bring herself to throw that precious deck of cards away and had it with her constantly. As long as you didn’t play poker or anything where marking the cards was cheating, they were still usable.

“Any fours?”

“Go fish,” Airi said to Rena, who drew a card from the pool.

Akane came into the room, took one look at them and promptly knocked the cards out of Yuria’s hand, yelling at Airi for corrupting the lolis.

To be fair, they did clean the cards after they had sex right on top of them.

 

* * *

 

This fic is written based on this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7ESrUT5TpM)

**Author's Note:**

> The deck of cards referenced were the premiums given away during a SKE48-Pizza Hut promotion.


End file.
